


Sweet Like Candy

by Auddieliz09



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Gen, Jenna's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/Auddieliz09
Summary: Every year Liam and Jenna build gingerbread houses around Christmas. This year Theo is going to build one too. Whether he wants to or not.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Sweet Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).



> My gift for Tabs who wanted Jenna and Thiam fluff. I hope you like it!! Merry Christmas!

Jenna pauses on her way to the living room with her arms full and watches her son interact with the boy he clearly has a crush on. She wonders if he notices how his face lights up every time Theo walks into a room he's in. If he knows how much brighter his smile is when it's pointed at the other boy. How much louder his laugh gets and how he's conveniently forgotten what personal space is.

Yes, Liam's got it bad and she'd be more concerned if Theo weren't just as smitten. The older boy is quieter about his affections but anyone with a working set of eyes can see that he's just as gone on Liam as her son is on him. Well, anyone but Liam himself, apparently. 

Jenna resists the urge to roll her eyes and finally steps into the room, not that they notice. They're sitting sideways on the couch, their knees pressed together. Theo seems to be telling a story, his hands waving animatedly while Liam hangs onto his every word. She wants to knock their heads together to see if that will knock some sense into their hard heads, but she doesn’t think it would actually help. She sighs quietly to herself and sets the boxes she’d been holding onto the coffee table.

The resulting  _ thunk  _ catches their attention and they look at her, then down at the table. Liam’s nose scrunches a little and his ears turn red. “Aw, mom. Aren’t we a little old for that?”

“Are you calling me old?” She raises her eyebrow at him.

“No, ma’am.”

“Well, if I’m not too old to continue our tradition that you had no problem participating in last year, then neither are you two.”

“Me?” Theo asks, eyes wide.

“Well, yes, Theo. There are three kits there, are there not?”

Theo eyeballs the gingerbread house kits on the table like he’s never seen such a thing in his life. “Well, I mean-” he scratches his cheek “-I guess I just figured that would be Dr. Geyer’s.”

Jenna suppresses another eyeroll. No matter how many times she and her husband insisted on being called Jenna and David, Theo continues to call them Mrs. and Dr. Geyer.  _ “David  _ and I share the big one. I construct and ice it, then he’ll decorate it with the candies when he gets home. Liam and I have been building gingerbread houses every Christmas Eve since he was six years old and I’m not about to break the tradition now. And since you’re here, you are obligated to partake in the tradition.”

He blinks owlishly at her and says, “Okay.”

Damn, he’s adorable. She can see where her son’s infatuation comes from. She claps twice and waves them forward. “Okay, boys. Let’s go. Chop chop!”

She plops down on the floor behind the table and pulls the larger box toward herself. The boys join her on the floor on the opposite side of the table. They’re practically shoulder to shoulder to fit in such a small space. She and Liam tear into their boxes while Theo takes his time pulling everything out, inspecting the pieces before setting them aside to watch them start their construction. After a few moments, he picks up his first pieces of wall and starts to piece his little house together.

Jenna pauses to watch him, noticing that he’s concentrating very hard on his project like he thinks he’ll get kicked out of the house if his gingerbread house isn’t perfect. She’s about to tell him it doesn’t have to be the best gingerbread house ever built when Liam says, “Hey, mom, did you get extra candies?”

Jenna lifts the bag she’s set beside her and raises her brow at him. “As if I’d forget extra candies.” She dumps the bag of goodies onto the table.

Her son beams at her and turns to Theo, his grin sharpening. “I bet I can make an uglier house than you.”

Theo squints at him. “You’re on, Dunbar.”

"Ha! When I win, you'll be doing the dishes for a week!" Liam grabs a wall slathers icing on it before pressing it to another piece, his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth in concentration. 

Theo huffs and spreads icing over a roof piece. "When  _ I  _ win. You're taking out the trash for a week." He sticks the piece to another haphazardly before knocking his shoulder into Liam's. 

"Hey!" Liam elbows him.

They keep ribbing each other while Jenna smiles and assembles her house with the ease of years of practice that she knows her son also has. She's quite proud of him for distracting Theo from his insecurities with building his gingerbread house. 

She gets lost in her own little architectural world, thinking about how she'd like to use some cereal for shingles on the roof--assuming her son hasn't eaten all of it already--when a hand reaching toward the extra candies catches her attention. She follows the hand to her son and his… creation. The first thing she sees is a dick.

"Really, Liam?" 

Her son beams proudly at her. "It's a powdered sugar house. The gingerbread people are high all the time. They don't even know if one of them did it or one of the neighborhood hooligans."

"Of course not," she nods solemnly, then she looks at Theo's house. A startled laugh escapes her. "Oh, Theo."

"These gummy bears are going to get so much asbestos poisoning from entering this condemned house." He grins evilly. 

She snorts and shakes her head. "You boys are nuts."

They laugh at her and she goes back to her own normal, non-graffitied house. She holds off the roof for now, concentrating on building a fence out of pretzel sticks and marshmallows. 

"Hey!"

Jenna glances up at Theo's startled holler to see him with icing smeared on his face and Liam with a shit eating grin on his. It disappears when Theo dips his fingers in fudge sauce and drags it over Liam's cheek. Liam tries to bring his sticky fingers back up to Theo's face but Theo catches it.

Jenna knows immediately that this is going to turn into a full wrestling match. As Liam uses his other hand to rub sprinkles into Theo's hair, she stands. 

"Dammit, Liam!" Theo jabs a finger into Liam's ribs then forces his own frosting covered fingers to his face to add to the fudge sauce. 

Jenna pulls the coffee table away from the boys as Liam growls and launches himself at Theo. She rolls her eyes and carefully lifts her house to take it to the kitchen. Apparently she's going to do the roofing now.

When she makes it back to the living room to grab her can of icing, Liam has Theo pinned to the floor. But as soon as she has her supplies in hand, Theo kicks out and knocks Liam away until he can grab him in head lock. Jenna rolls her eyes and says, "Any mess you make, you'll both clean up."

She doesn't wait for a response, returning to the kitchen to finish her gingerbread house while her residential hooligans ratchet up their tension. She snorts at that thought and carefully applies the cereal to her roof. She hums Blue Christmas to herself as she works and when she's finished, she smiles happily at her house and excited to see how David will decorate it this year.

She realizes that the living room is suspiciously quiet and moves to investigate. Perhaps they resolved their fight and are finishing their houses. What she sees instead makes her pause in the doorway. Her boys are on the ground, staring at each other with serious expressions on their faces. Their legs are tangled and Liam is practically draped over Theo's torso. Liam says something too quiet for her to hear, but Theo's looks suddenly vulnerable as he nods, eyes wide. 

Then, Jenna's heart soars as Liam lowers his mouth to Theo's and Theo immediately kisses Liam back, his hands clutching Liam's sweater. She smiles at her boys, so happy that they finally figured themselves out. She needs to text David and admit that he won their bet. She was so sure they'd wait until after Christmas to sort out their shit.

When the kiss deepens and their bodies shift to a more, ah, intimate position, Jenna decides it's best for her to make herself scarce. But she can't resist the urge to embarrass them just a little. Walking purposefully into the room, she stops at their feet and clears her throat. 

Liam practically jumps off of Theo and they both blink up at her, their dirty faces reddening. 

Jenna swallows her laugh and points toward the couch. "You've smeared chocolate on my pretty white couch. The spot cleaner is in the hall closet." She starts walking toward the stairs. "I'm going to have a nap. I expect this mess to be cleaned when I wake up."

"Yes, ma'am." Both boys answer.

"Good. Also, congratulations on all of that." She gestures between them and smirks as their faces heat up all over again. 

Making her way to her room, she smiles, happy that the people she loves are happy too.


End file.
